I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to slicing devices and, more particularly, to a device for slicing a tip from an elongated food product.
II. Description of Relevant Art
In one type of food product, a flavored juice or liquid is encapsulated in an elongated plastic flexible pouch. The food product is then frozen in a refrigerator freezer.
In order to consume the food product, a tip of the plastic pouch is removed, thus exposing the frozen treat at one end of the pouch. The frozen treat may then be advanced out through the now open end of the pouch as desired by merely squeezing the opposite end of the pouch. When doing so, the pouch serves as a handle for the ice treat.
While the tip of the pouch may be easily removed by a knife or scissors by an adult, small children may accidentally injure themselves if they attempt to remove the tip with a knife or scissors.